Bloons Tower Defense 7 (Thermoxin's Version)
Bloons Tower Defense 7 is the next game in the Bloons Tower Defense series. Much remains the same from Bloons Tower Defense 6, including Heroes, Monkey Knowledge, and game modes. All previous towers return, along with many new towers. Heroes from both Bloons Tower Defense 6 and Bloons Adventure Time Tower Defense return, along with new heroes. The game has 1080p graphics, with a 60fps frame rate. Disclaimers Some ideas (e.g. Soldier Monkey, Iron Monkey) were inspired by other users (Cutterfish12345, TOTMGsRock). Credit where credit is due: Aerogel was created by LoverofAllThingsCute, and Outer Space was made by Meta07. (I asked for permission to use Aerogel, and according to Meta herself on her user page, all of her conceptions are available for public use, which includes Outer Space.) The Spaceship Monkey was used with permission from MoonBeam95. The Cloner Monkey was used with permission from MarioKirby101. The track Downward Spiral was made by MoonBeam95 specifically for this game. The Dael Bloon was originally created by Cupa, but was adapted to work like the Lead bloon, in some respects. All returning towers and upgrades are identical to their Bloons Tower Defense 6 counterpart unless stated otherwise. Changes Any changes that don't fit in an article or don't warrant a new article can be found here. Towers All prices are based on medium mode. Only towers with new pages have their upgrades changed in any way, shape, or form from Bloons Tower Defense 6. *Was formerly a Special Agent and/or Power. **Technically in Bloons Tower Defense 3 and Bloons Tower Defense 4, now very different. ***Formerly a Bloons Tower Defense Battles exclusive, now heavily altered for single-player. ****Formerly from Bloons Adventure Time Tower Defense, now heavily altered to work as a standard hero. *****Found in the code for Bloons Tower Defense 6. ******Formerly in Bloons Tower Defense 3, an upgrade in Bloons Tower Defense 4 through Bloons Tower Defense 6. Infinite Towers In Bloons Tower Defense 7, special Infinite towers are available to use. All of these are based off of towers from previous games. 5/5/5 Towers In Bloons Tower Defense 7, there are special missions where there is a single 5/5/5 tower. They are unlocked when you have unlocked all upgrades for the corresponding tower (e.g., the Glaive Master mission is unlocked after you unlock all upgrades for the Boomerang Monkey). More information can be found here. Road Items Road items make a return from Bloons Tower Defense 5 and before. These are useful for when you need immediate, but temporary backup. Road Item Upgrades Road items can now be upgraded by holding down on them (mobile), right-clicking on them (Steam), or pressing R while over them (console). Their upgrades only last until you let go of the road item. All upgrades can be applied to road items, unlike towers. Powers Powers return from Bloons Tower Defense 6. Most previous powers return, with the exceptions of the Banana Farmer, which became its own tower, and Road Spikes, which are a road item once again. Each power costs Monkey Money, and can only be used once per game. However, they can be repurchased and reused. Bloons Most bloons return from Bloon Tower Defense 6 and Bloons Adventure Time Tower Defense; however, two popular bloons are now properties. The order has been changed as well. Bloon Properties A list of bloon properties can be found here. Rounds A list of rounds can be found here. Tracks Unlike previous games, some tracks in Bloons Tower Defense 7 return from previous entries in the series. [[Aerogel|'Aerogel']] and Outer Space terrain types are introduced for the first time. Beginner * Monkey Street ** Land: Yes ** Water: No ** Aerogel: No ** Outer Space: No ** Returning: No * Geometrical ** Land: Yes ** Water: No ** Aerogel: Yes ** Outer Space: No ** Returning: No * Space Truckin' ** Land: Yes ** Water: Yes ** Aerogel: No ** Outer Space: Yes ** Returning: Yes *** From: Bloons Tower Defense 5 Intermediate * Memory Lane ** Land: Yes ** Water: Yes ** Aerogel: No ** Outer Space: No ** Returning: Yes *** From: Bloons Tower Defense 1 Expert * Downward Spiral ** Land: Yes ** Water: No ** Aerogel: No ** Outer Space: No ** Returning: No Difficulties Everything here returns from Bloons Tower Defense 6. Main Difficulties Easy * 200 lives * Bloons move slower than normal * Towers and upgrades cost less than normal Medium * 150 lives * Bloons move at their regular speed * Towers and upgrades cost their normal price Hard * 100 lives * Bloons move faster than normal * Towers and upgrades cost more than normal * Games start at round 3 with standard income Impoppable * 50 lives * Bloons move even faster than normal * Towers and upgrades cost even more than normal * Games start at round 6 with standard income Sub-Modes Primary Towers Only (All) * Only primary towers and your hero of choice are allowed Military Towers Only (All) * Only military towers and your hero of choice are allowed Magic Towers Only (All) * Only magic towers and your hero of choice are allowed Reverse (All) * The exit of the track acts as the entrance, and vice versa Sandbox (All) * You have complete control over the battlefield, with infinite money and lives. You can also spawn bloons with impunity Deflation (Easy) * You start out on round 30 with $20,000, but you can't gain any more. All forms of money generation are disabled. Ends on round 60 Apopalypse (Medium) * Survive as long as you can with randomized rounds and no breaks in between Half Cash (Hard) * Each bloon gives you $0.50, which is half as much as normal Double Health MOABs (Hard) * MOAB-class bloons have twice as much HP Alternate Bloon Rounds (Hard) * Survive through 80 much harder rounds CHIMPS (Impoppable) * No C'ontinues, no '''H'earts Lost, no 'I'ncome, no 'M'onkey Knowledge, no 'P'owers, and no 'S'elling Daily and Advanced Challenges '''Daily and Advanced Challenges return from Bloons Tower Defense 6. Some challenges are created by Ninja Kiwi, but some are also user-submitted. Various modifiers not found in normal play can be applied, such as limiting which towers you can use and how many of one type of tower you can use. New daily and advanced challenges are available at 12:00 am NZDT, 4:00 am PDT, or 7:00 am EZT. Special Missions Special Missions return from Bloons Tower Defense 5. More information can be found here. Multiplayer Multiplayer returns from Bloons Tower Defense 5, although with some changes. All tracks can now be played in co-op, and both players can use the entire track. All sub-modes are playable, including CHIMPS and Half Cash. There is also a new Battles mode, which functions in exactly the same way as Bloons Tower Defense Battles. Game Modifiers Like in Bloons Tower Defense 4, Bloons Tower Defense 5, and Bloons Tower Defense 6, there are purchasable modifiers that you can buy to use in game. These can be bought with Monkey Money, and can be disabled at will. Monkey Lab The Monkey Lab returns from Bloons Tower Defense 5. More information can be found here. Specialty Buildings Specialty Buildings returns from Bloons Tower Defense 5. More information can be found here. Monkey Knowledge Monkey Knowledge returns from Bloons Tower Defense 6. More information can be found here. Fusion Chamber The Fusion Chamber is a new feature in Bloons Tower Defense 7 that allows two towers to be fused together. Statistics, such as range, pierce, layers of damage, and projectile count are additive. However, each fused tower can only be used once per game, and only one path per tower may be used. Two towers can be fused for 100 MM; however, a third can be added for an additional 50 MM. More information can be found here. Bloons Tower Defense 7 Lite Unlike previous games, Bloons Tower Defense 7 will have a Lite version. The Lite version is free, although with many limitations: Only beginner tracks are playable, no tracks will be added, no towers will be added, no Monkey Knowledge, no Specialty Buildings, no Daily and Advanced Challenges, no Special Missions, no Multiplayer, no Game Modifiers, and no Fusion Chamber. Additionally, ads will be present. However, they will never pause the gameplay. This is to give people who are hesitant about buying the game a chance to try it out. The Lite version will be available on iOS, Andriod, and Amazon. Achievements Achievements are an essential part of any game, so of course they're in Bloons Tower Defense 7! All in-game achievements can be found here. Trivia * This is the first time since Bloons Tower Defense 3 that the Spike-o-pult is its own tower. * Many obvious references are obvious. ** These include the Iron Monkey being a reference to Iron Man, the Spider Monkey being a partial reference to Spider-Man, and the Monkey Plumber being a reference to Mario. * This was made to basically be a hub for all of my non-joke conceptions (sorry, no S.A.N.S. here). * The order of the bloons was rearranged to follow the colors of the rainbow. * Game Modifiers, the Monkey Lab, Specialty Buildings, and towers made in the Fusion Chamber are disabled in CHIMPS mode. * The D.E.A.T.H. was created in approximately 5 minutes. * The D.E.A.T.H. was created because every Bloons Tower Defense game since Bloons Tower Defense 3 has added at least one new MOAB-class bloon. ** The exception to this is Bloons Tower Defense Battles, which does not add any new bloons. * The names of the special missions contain a multitude of references. ** Mr. Freeze is a reference to a well-known Batman villain of the same name. ** Perfect Chaos is a reference to the final form of Chaos from Sonic Adventure. ** Ultimate Spidermonkey '''is a reference to Ultimate Spidermonkey from Ben 10. ** '''Super Monkio is a reference to Mario's Super Star powerup from many mainline Mario games. ** High Energy Beacon is a reference to the old 4/x Monkey Village in Bloons Tower Defense 5. ** Point Blank is a reference to firing a gun a very short distance away from the target. * Whisper is a reference to Whisper the Wolf from the IDW Sonic the Hedgehog comic books. Changelog A changelog for the entire project can be found here. Category:Games Category:Sequels